


Morning Breakfast

by ReiLei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adult Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiLei/pseuds/ReiLei
Summary: Waking up in the morning, the WOL pleases G'raha or is it the other way around.





	Morning Breakfast

Rolling over, I blink my eyes awake. _I wish I could sleep for another few minutes, but I know I need to get up._ Feeling the blankets move, the Exarch leans over me, kissing my cheek then rolls out of bed. Tail flicking, he yawns and saunters to the bathroom. Smiling, I gawk at his butt as his tail swishes between his buttocks. _Mmmm..._

Rolling over, I groan as I remember the feel of that butt between my hands last night as he thrust into me, bringing me to a slow and agonizing orgasm. The feeling of him kissing me on the neck as I got closer. Trying to urge him to quicken his pace.

“So close. Please,” I threw my head back, moving my hips against him, rubbing in just the right spot. “Yes, just like that. Please, more.”

***

I close my eyes, imagining what happened the night before. Wishing for the feel of him on top of me again. I remember the feeling of him moving down my body, kissing lower and lower as he goes to taste me. First licking, then bringing me into his mouth gently.

I move my hand across my chest, pinching my nipples, moving one hand slowly down, rubbing my thighs. I imagine his hands there, touching me, his mouth kissing me.

Hearing the bed creak, I open my eyes. The Exarch hovers above me, pupils dilated with lust.

“What are you up to?” He asks huskily.

I move my hand to my sex. Touching gently. “I’m thinking of you touching me.”

“You didn’t get enough last night?” He takes in me pleasing myself.

“No.. I want more.” I breathe out.

“You want me to help you?” He asks, coyly smirking to himself.

“Yes, please. Touch me.”

“No I don’t think I will,” he leans on his side, propped on his elbow.

Flushing, I stop moving my hands.

“No.. Don’t stop now. Keep going.” He instructs cocking his eyebrow at me, his tail flicks a little faster. A smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the show.

“But I..” I reach for him. Wanting him to pleasure me.

“No. Finish what you started. Or I won’t touch you,” The Exarch smiles.

“I thought I was supposed to be your inspiration.”

“Oh you are.”

I blush as I gently go back to touching myself. I stroke in small slow motions at first. Slowly building up. My body feels on fire, heat, and arousal starting to spread between my legs, aching for more.

Panting, I arch my back, reaching for the Exarch’s hand. He grabs hold of my hand, “I’ll hold your hand, but I’m not helping you.” He squeezes my hand.

I go back to pleasuring myself. Moving my hand back and forth, in long harder strokes.

“I want you to take it slow. No rushing to orgasm like you do.” He instructs.

“You aren’t touching me. Let me do this how I want,” retorting back, I quicken my pace.

“You do that. I won’t be finishing this for you.”

“Ugh, you are impossible,” I slow down. Pausing between each stroke, I drag out the experience, not able to rush to orgasm despite my impatience.

I change up the rhythm. Trying to prolong it. Trying to please him.

“Yeah, just like that. Keep it going. Slow and steady,” he encourages. Looking over, I catch his eyes.

“Do you like this?” I pant.

“Very much so,” he smirks. I glance down and notice his erection straining against his stomach. A pearl of cum glistening off the edge.

“Not going to do anything for that. Let me help you,” I rollover.

“Not yet. Do as I command, or I’m getting up and leaving. You won’t have any more chances,” he lets go of my hand and moves away. Smile slipping off his face. I whine and roll onto my back, hating to be thwarted.

I steel myself to make this the best I can. “Fine!”

Rolling onto my back, I let my legs slide apart. Hoping to give him the best view, I bite my lip and drag my hands over my body. Settling one hand again between my legs. I rub and stroke. With my other, I bring it to my lips. Inserting two fingers into my mouth, I suck on them. Hoping to moisten them, as well as turning on the Exarch. I lick and suck on my fingers, imagining they are his cock. I start to suck more and thurst them into my mouth.

Looking through half-lidded eyes, I glance at G’raha. Smirking and continuing to suck as I stroke between my legs. My hips starting to rock gently. Popping my fingers out of my mouth, I move them down to my entrance. Circling the edge, gently pressing a finger into it.

“Would you like a hand with that?” G’raha asks.

“Oh, now you will help me?” I say. He motions with his hand using a spell, and my hand gets more lubed up.

“In a sense.”

I push my finger deeper inside, moving slowly and just a little. I push it in and back out again. Gradually loosening up and making space for more. My whole finger finally fits in, and I work it back and forth as I use my other hand to keep stroking.

Adding my second finger, I ease them both in, stretching and sliding them back and forth, deeper and deeper. I moan, thinking of G’raha. Imagining it’s his hands and mouth on my body.

“Will you touch me? Please?” I beg.

“Not yet. Keep going.”

I move both fingers back and forth. Picking up speed and moving into a rhythm. Stroking my sex as I thurst into myself. I rock back and forth, knowing I’m getting closer. Using my hands, I seek my orgasm. Rushing to meet it.

Frantically moving my hands now, I quiver with anticipation. My breathing becoming ragged.

“Stop.” G’raha commands.

“But..” I plead.

“Stop and beg,” He continues, reaching for my hands and not allowing me to continue.

“Please,” Looking at him beseechingly.

“Try harder,” He whispers into my ear, leaning over me.

“Please, G’raha. Let me cum,” I ask.

“Beg. Ask me what you want. Tell me what you need,” he continues.

“Please Exarch. Please touch me. Please let me orgasm. I need you to touch me.”

“Not good enough,” He smiles down at me.

“Please, I need you. I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me. Trusting, pleasing me. I want you to torture me. Drag it out. Drive me insane. I want you to make me scream your name in pleasure. I want.. please... I want..” I beg, almost in tears. So close to orgasm, it aches between my legs. “I was so close, please, finish it. Finish me.”

He smiles down at me, kissing me gently and sweetly on the lips. Then he plunges his tongue into my mouth, wrestling with mine, kissing me deeply and long. As he pulled back, I pant, gasping for breath. Moving to my ear, he bites and sucks on it as he travels down my neck. Placing kisses, he stops to suck at the space between my throat and shoulder. Nibbling, he continues his path down, stopping to suck on my nipples. His hands moving to the other, pinching and sucking.

I arch my back as he takes my nipple between his teeth. Gasping and reaching for his head. Winding my hands in his hair. He continues to lavish attention to my chest as his hand moves down my body, opening my legs for him.

I blush as he moves to settle between them. Licking his lips.

“Time for breakfast,” smacking his lips, he moves to take me into his mouth.

“Can you not...oohhh,” I moan as he does. My hips rock up to meet him. I grab the sheets. He works on me, licking and sucking gently, taking me into his mouth. I pant and moan, entirely at the mercy of him.

“Yes, like that. Please, just like that,” I encourage.

Stopping to speak, he says, “Keep speaking. What do you want?”

“Lick me... Suck me. Make me cum,” I beg.

I feel a finger move down to my entrance and have him thrust into me. I feel completely at his mercy. He thrusts into me, his hand in and out as he continues to suck on me. Keeping me in his mouth, warm and wet. It feels amazing. I don’t want it to end, yet I want to cum so bad it hurts.

“Please I want you. In me. Now,” I beg.

He ignores me and keeps moving at this agonizingly slow pace. I reach for his other hand, and he grabs it. Holding it. My body feels so intense. I can’t handle it anymore. I feel like my mind is breaking down. I can’t take it anymore. Words fail me. All I’m left with is sensations. The feeling of my orgasm being held just at bay.

Moving his fingers back and forth. Thrusting over and over. I rock my hips into him gently. Letting go of my hand, taking hold of my hip, he stops all movement. Not even allowing me that little bit of control.

I whine in frustration.

“The sooner you stop and surrender to me. The easier this will be for you,” He speaks. I give up, defeated. Resigned to let him do as he wishes with me.

Sensing the change in me, he goes back to sucking me off, pushing me further and further and eventually over the edge. I groan as I orgasm. Wave after wave ripping through me, my body clenching and tightening, he keeps going, riding it out. Not stopping until he’s sure he dragged out every last ounce of pleasure. I moan and pant, shaking as I come down.

He stops and climbs on top of me. Kissing me gently on the lips as I come back to myself.

Smiling down at me, he asks, “Did you enjoy that?”

I look into his eyes, “Yes, very much.”

“Good,” he answers as he grabs my legs, moving them apart. He reaches for his dick and positions himself outside of me, entering me in one slow motion.

I moan loudly, my spine bending with the pleasure. It feels so good. So tight.

Stopping as he fully seats himself inside me, I breathe, panting. Gently pulling out, he pushes back in. Moving back and forth, a bit more each time, rocking into me.

Grabbing my leg, he pushes it back and opens me wider. Rocking into me slowly. Breathing in my neck, he speaks, “Does this feel good?”

“Yes,” I breathe out. “Please be gentle.”

“I’ll go at a nice pace,” he grunts as he picks up the speed and depth. Thrusting a bit more. Rubbing against my front, re-sparking my desire.

Our bodies rock together, building a slow ache between us. _Who knew the Exarch was such a sadist. I guess a hundred years alone, without me was enough to create some pent up energy._

The Exarch bends down and kisses me. Slowly pushing his way into my mouth as he keeps thrusting back and forth. I push my hips to meet his, and this time, he lets me. I arch my back, angling my body to hit all the right spots.

Panting as I rock into him, meeting his hips, I can feel my orgasm building. I want to cum. Again. He doesn’t stop me, moving into me, hitting my sweet spot over and over again as my sex rubs between our bodies.

“Ugnnnnn,” Moaning I cum for the second time that morning.

He thrusts a couple more times, slowing slightly as my body tightens with my orgasm, pushing him over the edge. He lays on top of me, staring down at me.

“Was that good enough then? Are you finally satisfied,” he mumbles, kissing my neck.

“Yes,” I breathe.

“Gods, you are insatiable,” chuckling, he climbs off me and goes to get a warm washcloth to clean me up.

“Can you blame me? Even though it hasn’t been as long for me. I’ve still missed you,” I say shyly.

Kissing me deeply, he cleans my body up.

“I have things to do still as the Exarch. I can’t stay in bed all day. And you have things to do as well.”

“But later?” I implore.

“Yes, later. Let us meet back here for dinner tonight. I’ll see you then.” And with that, he gets up and ready, leaving for the day.

I flop back on the bed and grin. _Well, that’s one way to wake up._

Fin


End file.
